Shattered Realms
by Awesomedude17
Summary: What has happened to cause this to happen? No one know. But our five heroes must travel the realms, finding their friends, family and allies and take them to safety. Will they make it? All non-OC characters are owned by their respective companies and owners. Rated Teen for acts of violence and language.


_Chapter 1_

* * *

 _Farsight Enclaves_

Blades clashed as the Tau Commander and the Ork Warboss traded blows.

*CLASH*

"An' oi thought dat youz Tauz wuz not gud at foightin' like an Ork."

The Tau swung his blade into the axe.

"Most aren't. But I'm not like most Tau."

* * *

 _Unknown Mine_

Gunshots rang out as the horde ran towards the group of four.

"They're completely surrounding us!" The woman screamed out.

"Dammit!" The old man cursed, firing a few grenade rounds.

"It is very prudent that we... just run!" One of the two men screamed out.

"For once, I'm with you, Marlton. RUUUUN!"

* * *

 _Ponyville_

The mare standing near the mannequins rubbed her head in frustration. There was just too many variables for her.

"Ugh, I suppose it could be much worse for me."

* * *

 _The Surface_

The Monster looked over the children in the room, and gave a warm smile.

"Class is over children. Hope you have a good weekend." The monster replied, walking over to her chair. When the room emptied, she looked over to the picture of her and her friends.

She wondered what Sans meant about something big happening without their knowledge.

* * *

 _Unknown Safe Room_

The door was kicked open. The stick person walked in, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had just escaped some complex named The Wall. He sat down on a chair and turned on the TV.

"-And scientists say that the sky becoming the way it is is unexplainable and defies all logic and laws of physics."

The stick person raised an eyebrow, and then a loud noise began to drone.

* * *

A loud drone caused the two warriors to become distracted. The Tau took the time to slash the Ork into two.

Commander Farsight did not know what was going on.

* * *

"What the hell's that noise?"

"I don't know, Russman!" Samuel Stuhlinger replied.

"The noise!"

"Guys, the zombies!" Marlton said, breaking Misty out of her stupor.

* * *

"Somepony, help me!" Rarity screamed as the house she was in began going into shambles.

* * *

Toriel was quickly guiding the children outside, where she new they'd be safe.

She then saw a single child, barely keeping their balance.

"FRISK!"

Toriel ran towards her surrogate child. She would not lose Frisk like she did with Asriel.

* * *

Henry Stickmin was constantly tripping over the shaking ground. He tried to keep his balance, and then a random brick hit him in the head.

* * *

 _Unknown World_

 _Designation: Undocumented._

 _Threat Level: Currently Being Determined._

"Uhhh..." Farsight dug himself from the debris that buried him slightly. Taking a cursory glance around, he determined that he was no longer in the battlefield. After all, a cave was not anywhere near his location. Looking at his datapad, he found that his tracker was picking anything up. Sighing, he got up and picked his sword up, knowing that he was stuck on this mysterious world.

* * *

"Ugh, Dammit. Where the hell am I?" Samuel got up. He was sure that this was not that buried town, and he was sure that the zombies were either not here, or hiding, most likely hiding. Samuel picked up his revolvers, and walked towards nowhere in particular.

* * *

Rarity removed her hooves from over her eyes and looked around.

"Oh no, this isn't good. Calm down Rarity... this might be a new situation for you..."

*BRRRMMMM*

"B-But... I'm sure I can handle this. Changelings, Sombra, Discord, Nightmare Moon, they're leagues above this situation!" Rarity laughed nervously.

* * *

*SMACK*

Toriel stumbled backwards as she felt a wall hit her. Wincing, she found herself in some sort of cave. She didn't know what was happening during whatever that event was. She knew that fire was licking at her body, but as a being that used fire regularly, she didn't mind.

But the fact that she was suddenly in a cave was something to mind.

Quickly taking in her surroundings, she began to worry about Frisk. That kid may have been well off alone against monsters, but even she knew that other humans were another matter.

* * *

Henry woke up, looking around the cave he was in. He groaned, realizing that he was in a pit. _Not again_ , he thought. He quickly dusted himself off, and then took out a grappling hook gun out from nowhere, and fired it so that he could get out of the pit he was at.

It only took him a few minutes to find an unusual sight.

Some fat man was aiming his revolver at an power-armored, hooved guy with a sword, who looked ready to jump at a pony, all while some goat person was loudly trying to talk these guys out of fighting. Henry tried to sneak by, only to get caught at gunpoint by the fat man.

"You stay there! You stay there... Stick guy!"

Henry raise his hand. "Uh."

"Please, stop this!" The goat person yelled.

"Enough of this, you will explain what is happening, and why I'm here, Gue'la!" The armored being said.

"That's what I'm asking!" The pony replied.

"Quit whining!" The fat man shouted.

"I'm not whining!"

"Enough of this!" The goat woman yelled, flames erupting from the ground around her.

The other four were speechless.

"I suppose that it would be a good idea to... err... listen to... What's your name?"

"Toriel."

The pony coughed.

"Rarity."

The armored being raised his four fingered hand.

"Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr, but you may call me Commander Farsight."

"Fuck it, everyone's saying their names. Samuel."

"Hen-Henry." Henry said quietly.

"So... now that we know each other, what now?" Samuel shrugged.

"Perhaps we can get out of this cave." Rarity said as she pointed at a light.

"So... guess we're climbing. Hey, Farsight, what the fuck's Gue'la anyway?"

"In your tongue, humans." Farsight replied, beginning his ascent.

"Humans... Great, an alien, a stick person, a goat monster, a pony and me, the human. Yeah, I think this thing... what do you call it... is not going to be nice to me... Oh yeah, situation!"

"Samuel, a little help?" Rarity asked, trying to climb the wall. Toriel grabbed the mare and begun climbing. "Oh, uh, nevermind. Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome. I just hope we can figure out where we are."

It took a few minutes for them to reach the top. After taking a breather, they quickly walked out. What they saw, however, shocked them.

The sky was a swirling mess, with no rhyme or reason for its appearance.

"...What the..." Toriel muttered.

"Uh, I'm no expert on the sky, but I'm sure as hell smart enough to know that that isn't right." Samuel pointed at the swirling sky.

Farsight took out his sword, and readied it.

"This is the Vash'aun'an! We must move, quickly!"

"What's the Vash'aun'an?" Rarity asked as the group began to run.

"It's an alternate dimension that we use to achieve Faster-Than-Light travel. It is inhabited by powerful aliens, monstrous in appearance. We've learned that they come in four factions, though the reasons for such are unknown to us.".

"Oh Jesus Christ, this is going to be bad! I've got a _baaaaaaad_ feeling about this!"

"Me too!" Toriel added.

"As am I." Rarity spoke.

Farsight soon stopped. The others slid to a stop near him.

"Why'd we stop?" Rarity asked.

"We're being followed." Farsight turned. At that point, a group of people went out of their hiding spaces, and approached the group, training their guns at them.

"Hold up! Who are you, and why are you here?"

"We-we don't know." Rarity choked out, unsure what to think.

"We surrender!" Samuel yelled out, dropping his guns.

"Disarm them." The leader called out.

"Really, Samuel?" Toriel asked.

"These guy are soldiers, or at least, close enough, right?"

The soldiers slowly approached them. Henry quickly whispered something into Farsight's ear, which made him reluctantly put down his blade.

The soldier's grabbed all the weapons they had, and quickly subdued them.

"C.O.'s gonna have a field day with them."

"Him? Naw. Not since Damon got bumped off."

"Who's C.O.? And who's Damon?" Farsight demanded

"Less said, the better."

*Typical.* Farsight muttered in his native tongue.

* * *

The five were quickly led to what Farsight would compare to the Imperium's Emperor-Class battleship. It was not the right shape, being more aerodynamic, but it was clearly meant to carry entire civilizations onboard.

The five were soon let inside, the inside being more akin to a function over form vehicle. Namely, cramped spaces, and no space wasted for anything. The five entered an office, where they were allowed to sit down in the more comfortable room, and left the room, closing the door.

"So, in the span of 15 minutes, I end up trying to shoot you guys, find out I'm in another world, get caught by some kind of evil faction, and finally, I'm sitting down on this really uncomfortable chair. Yeah, this is still better than the last few months of my life."

"This is a step up for you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. Zombie apocalypse and all that bullshit."

Farsight gave out a contemplative sound in response.

"Then, I suppose that..."

The door opened, and in came a man, in full body armor, and a mask. He closed the door behind him,, and Samuel noticed the overly large revolver in his holster. He sat down on the seat behind the desk and sighed.

"Names." The man said, disdain in his voice obvious.

"Uh, Samuel."

"Rarity."

"Commander Farsight."

"Toriel."

Henry opened his mouth and raised his hand.

"Not you, Mr. Stickmin. We have your... rather extensive criminal record on our database." The man interrupted, clearly tired.

Henry noticed the stares he was getting, and sank into his seat.

"Alright you five, I'm going to make this quick. The multiverse is shattered thanks to an old enemy of mine, and it's affecting people like you as a result. Your friends and family might be in danger, which is why I'm willing to help you."

"Uh, wait, so you're not-"

"No, I'm not killing you. I have no reason to do so. You five may have met us by force, but I assure you, we're not your enemy."

"And who are you then?" Samuel said, rubbing his arm.

"My name is classified, but my codename is Condition One. Welcome to the Blue Comet, where we travel the multiverse, stopping major threats to reality itself. Consider it... atonement for our previous venture." Condition One pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait a moment. Why are we even listening to you? As far as we know, you're manipulating us." Farsight stood up.

"You doubt me?"

"Yes, I am."

CO groaned, and took out his revolver, and unloaded it.

Farsight stared at the unloaded weapon.

"Would I leave myself defenceless if I was wanting to kill you?"

Farsight breathed out, and blinked.

"No."

"Still a big gun though." Toriel noted, eyeing the gun suspiciously.

"I just want you to forget this ever happened, as unlikely as it is."

"Defenceless, my ass." Samuel muttered, folding his arms. This guy was playing them like a damn fiddle.

Oh yes, like a fiddle.

 _Please, for the love of God, don't say anything. I did everything you asked for. You had no reason bunk in my body._

Oh, shush Samuel. I have no reason to reveal myself, yet. Richtofen said inside Samuel's head.

 _Yet?_

CO then spoke, breaking Samuel's train of thought.

"Now look, I'll just go straight to the point, we're giving you a choice. Option one, the recommended one, is to stay onboard the ship while we search for your loved ones."

"I like option one. Does anyone else?" Samuel looked around the room.

"Option two, is that we send you off on your own with as many supplies as you need, so that you may reach your destination quicker with the use of these," Condition One held up a small teal cube. "A keystone. These will take you to another universe, one affected by this event. We recently found out about these not too long ago. We're that good at keeping on our toes. What's your decision?"

"I vote for staying!"

"I will not. I cannot stand by while my fellow soldiers are potentially dying by the hundreds." Commander Farsight spoke up.

"Neither will I. My child's out there, probably just barely alive!" Toriel said.

"I doubt going out in the open will make a discernible difference to us, right?" Rarity tried to rationalize.

Henry was soon the deciding vote. Looking at the other four, then the soldier, then back at the four, then back at the soldier, switching repeatedly. Henry blinked and opened his mouth.

* * *

"Thanks alot, dipshit." Samuel said to Henry, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Here are your weapons back, plus a few extras." The soldier said, handing each individual their confiscated weapons, and some basic medical supplies and filled water canteens. "I do have to warn you. What we've researched about these cubes is that they'll take you to completely random locations. You may not even reach the same version of your world."

"Your research? It's been, what, 2 hours since this happened to us?"

"Its has already been happening in our section for months."

"Uh, is there a chance to change our decision? I don't exactly like our odds."

"Of course."

"I'm not leaving anything to chance. I need to see if Frisk is alright." Toriel said.

"And I have made my decision already." Farsight added.

"And while I may not like the idea of traveling into other worlds... I will admit, there's potential for meeting all kinds of interesting beings." Rarity reasoned.

"Yeah, interesting." Samuel snarked.

"Alright, you ready to go."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get this over with. How do we-"

"Just toss them into the ground or wall, a portal should appear immediately."

Samuel shrugged and then tossed the cube into the ground. A white portal appeared in its place, and the cube crumbled. The five took deep breaths, and walking right into the portal.

This was the beginning of an adventure.


End file.
